Fixation
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Kagome is the newest member of the Avengers! Assigned to help keep them in check and prevent a certain Fallen Prince from causing mischief. (Ratings may change in future!) Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jerrico owns nothing.

This is just short IY/Avengers drabbles because Jerrico is having a rough few weeks and this makes Jerrico better.

"So your telling me, I'm apart of this… Group?" Kagome questioned as she watched the man before her groan. His dark hand went to cover his good eye as he felt a headache coming.

"Yes Kagome. Now will you shut the hell up and go meet your team mates now!" Nick Fury said as Kagome sighed lightly, moving her pale hand to move back a stray piece of silver hair behind her ear.

"And my job is to babysit the fallen God?" Kagome questioned again, felling satisfaction when Nick lost his temper and hit he metal desk next to him, spilling his fresh coffee.

"God Damnit Kagome! GO!" Nick yelled out as Kagome gracefully walked out of the room, closing he glass door behind her.

Oh, this will be fun.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Jerrico owns nothing

Introducing Iron Man!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kagomes weary eyes watched the man before her as he simply stared back. Sighing, Kagome blinked quickly and smirked. "I'm Kagome, your new team member." The man before her just stared before shaking his brown hair with a tanned hand and walked right past her. Kagome was not only stunned but was a little irritated.

"I give you a week before you quit." The man said rudely as prepared himself a cup of coffee. Before he had time to enjoy the rich liquid, his cup was in the delicate hands of Kagome, whom had made it to the other side of the room in inhuman like speed. The man's wise brown eyes stared at disbelief at the women as she sipped his coffee. "What? Never seen an immortal before?" Kagome asked as if she was speaking to a child.

"I am Anthony Stark! Not some dainty little girl who thinks her little magic tricks is cute." Then man, Anthony, said before he found himself on his back, Kagome was now walking out of the room. "I don't use magic, Stark."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Two in one night!


	3. Chapter 3

Jerrico owns nothing.

Jerrico thanks , Jerrico is looking for a Beta.

Introducing Captain America

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Have you never seen silver hair before?" Kagome growled out as the man before her was clearly startled. She had been sitting on the roof top before a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes made a appearance. The man quickly straightens out his stance as if his commanding officer had walked into the room. "My name is Steve Rodgers, Also known as Captain America. I have never seen silver hair on a young woman before!" Steve practically shouted as Kagome covered her sensitive ears and stared at the man in disbelief.

"First off, you don't need to be so formal with me. Second, my hair is very rare, even in my race." Kagome said as she stood up, dusting off her jeans and fixing her purple tee-shirt. Steve relaxed his stance as he walked a bit towards the women before him. "May I ask you one question…?" Steve asked nervously, watching Kagome raise a brow. "Why not." Sure it was a short reply but if he asked about her hair, Kagome was going to just leave.

"Why are yours eyes green?" Kagome nearly tripped over her feet. Out of all the things he could have asked her, that was it?!

"Are you kidding me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jerrico owns nothing

Jerrico thanks all of her readers and reviewers.

Jerrico is looking for a Beta

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Introducing Hawkeye (Clint Barton)

Kagome watched as the arows hit the target, bulls eye every time. She would admit, it was a bit odd seeing the man before her work with such grace and skill. "So, i see you have been practising, Clint." Kagome said softly as she watched the man turn around, hes shoulders tense and his arrow aimed at her. "Tsk tsk, I though i taugh you to better." Kagome mumbled as she suddenly appeared before the taller man, her green eyes shined deadly, her pointer finger on the tip of the arrow. "Kagome." Clint whispered before lowering his weapon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Soooo, Kagome knows Clint


	5. Chapter 5

Jerrico owns nothing.

Jerrico is uploading on her phone and finds it a little difficult to do.

Anywho, enjoy

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Introducing Black Widow

Natasha was enjoying her personal girl time when a strange women walked into the room with Clint. the women had long wavy silver hair flowing to her waist, pale peach skin, a heart shaped face and glowing green eyes. currently, the woman was talking with Clint as if they were old friends and Natasha will admit, she was jealous. "Whose this?" Natasha said coldly as she stood from her leather seat. The woman stopped talking and looked Natasha in the eye, something not a lot of people could do. "I'm Kagome, the newest member of the Avengers." Kagome said as she bowed slightly. Natasha raised a perfect brow but smirked after. "It will be nice to have another female around."

Xoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Jerrico thanks the reviewers!

Jerrico is looking for a beta

Jerrico owns nothing

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Introducing THOR!

Laughter boomed off of the walls as the great man hugged the tinny female with a quarter of his might. "Oh Lady Kagome! How I missed you indeed! 500 years has been to long and you have not seemed to age a bit!" Thor exclaimed as Natasha stared at the pair before her. Did she hear it right or did he really say that Kagome, woman who looked like she was at least 23, was about 500 years old. "Oh Thor, I missed you too! I have so much to tell you, Sango married Miroku and Inuyasha went to Hell with Kikyou! It was a wonderful few years until Shippou grew up and married Rin. I cried so much at the wedding! Sesshou had the wedding arranged and all of the lords and ladies came from all around! I wish you could have seen it!" Kagome explained as she was released from her hug. The two continued to talk as Natasha could only stand there in complete and utter confusion.

XOXOXOXO

A|N: Jerrico had received a PM stating that Jerrico should have a review requirment before uploading. Listen, Jerrico loves reviews and such, but Jerrico isnt going to demand reviews. Jerrico just wants YOU to enjoy Jerrico's story and please for the love or the Gods, HELP JERRICO FIND A BETA!

- Thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jerrico owns noooothing!

Xxxxx

Introducing the Hulk

Xxxxx

Bruce was fascinated by her appearance. Silver hair was rare on a young women and her eyes had a supernatural gleam to them. Being a man of science, Bruce wanted answers from his new team mate.

"It actually is very simple. Before I changed into a immortal, I had black hair and brown eyes. My adopted father and I had a blood bond to insure that I not only protect my artifact but also become one of his heirs." Kagome said lightly as she sat on the stool and watched Bruce stick a needle into the soft flash of her arm.

"A blood bond wouldn't change your lifespan of your D.N.A." Bruce said back as Tony walked into the lab. "It would if you bonded with a demon." Kagome snapped as she stood quickly and walked out if the room,leaving the doctor with a small vile of her blood.

"what's her problem?" Bruce mumbled as Tony let out a chuckle. "This one will prove to be a challenge!" Tony exclaimed,leaving the room and a very confused doctor behind.

Xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Jerrico owns nothing~

Hello my readers!  
NekuXKagome6 has a pole on her\his page and if you could vote on it I will dedicate my next chapter to you! YES YOU! Please, I don't ask much of you, my readers, and I promise this will only happen if you need me to promote your story or pole. Thank you so much!

u/4036858/NekuxKagome6

xxxxx

Introducing Loki

xxxxx

Sitting in a stiff leather chair, was Loki.

Now Loki had been in a quite fair mood today until he saw her. He would have thought that his little priestess died nearly 500 years ago but no, she was immortal now.

How he missed seeing her long raven hair and her warm brown eyes. He accepted her that way but now she was a stranger. Silver hair was from the pup, Sesshomaru if he remembered correctly and those sparkling green eyes! They belonged to that small fox demon she had mothered; now that name he had forgotten.

Loki brought a pale hand to his forehead and let his long fingers massage his aching head. Already he felt her pure aura press against his, the feeling was almost too much to endure. Loki stood quickly from his seat and began to walk towards Kagome's location. Loki wanted answers and when Loki wanted something, he would try with his all to get it.

xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Jerrico Owns nothing!

Thank you chocoholic6otaku for being my Beta!

xxxxx

Kagome was sitting on a bar stool in one of the Avengers hangout rooms, talking carelessly with Natasha. Both women were getting to know each other when Tony Stark walked into the room and poured himself a drink.

"Agent Romanoff, Nick Fury is requesting your assistance. Something about Banner?" Tony said after he took a quick sip of his brandy. Natasha glared at Stark before apologizing to Kagome and left the room quickly. Tony took this chance to talk to the newest member of his team.

"So, where are you from Taisho?" Tony asked as he claimed Natasha's seat, facing Kagome.

"I'm from Japan, a beautiful country." Kagome said simply as she sipped on her water, saddened that her girl talk was cut short. Tony smirked and decided to turn on his charm.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear." Tony said and touched her arm lightly. Kagome glared at his as she moved her arm to remove some silver hair behind her ear.

"Well, I get my looks from my brothers." Kagome said as she brushed off his comment, not liking the slight lust in his brown eyes. Tony just smiled and spoke sweet words as Kagome blocked him out completely. Tony had noticed this and was not pleased at all.

"Miss Taisho, how old are you?" Tony asked bluntly as Kagome's sharp eyes narrowed.

"I believe I am much older that you." And with that Kagome stood and bowed her head before leaving the room quickly. Tony huffed and downed the rest of his drink. A dark chuckle was heard from the door way and Tony quickly frowned, not liking who had just joined the room.

"So close, man of iron... So close." Loki said before sending the frustrated man a sly smirk and quickly leaving the door way, searching from the miko.

xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Jerrico owns nothing.

Xxxxx

Loki's search for Kagome was not only unsuccessful, but he wasted a whole day trying to locate the female. However he did find which side of the building she was staying at and her room number.

Now heading to the kitchen to find something to munch on Loki tried to remember when Kagome was just human. He remembered her chocolate brown eyes were always bright and warm. Her raven hair used to be wavy and when the light hit her just right, he hair would appear more blue than black. Kagome's voice was much sweeter and her skin used to be a healthy tan.

Lost in thoughts of the past, Loki didn't realize he was in the kitchen until the coffee machine beeped indicating it was ready. With a shake of his head, Loki continued to the fridge where he gazed at the large selection of pre-made food. Sighing lightly, Loki closed the door and glanced at the electronic calender on the fridge he saw the day, temperature and how tonight was going to be a full moon.

Xxxxx

Kagome smiled sadly at Nick as he handed her a tray with her dinner on it. "The door locks from the inside. I personally will be with some trusted non-Avenger agents to surveillance the outside of the room to ensure nothing will harm you tonight. Call me when your back to you?" Nick said as the green eyed girl nodded numbly as the man began to walk to the other side of the room.

The room was designed like a studio. The bed was on the far right wall and her stoveless kitchen was on the left. A small sofa was placed facing away from the bed and the bathroom was hidden behind a door between the bed and the kitchen. The floor was a dark wood, the walls were a light maroon and all of the furniture and appliances where silver.

Nick stood by the door as his watch began to beep. Nick looked at the girl once before putting the key in the lock and stepped out of the door. Kagome rushed to close the door and locked it quickly, putting the key in a small box that only opened when she put her immortal blood in the center.

Stepping away from the door, something happened to make Kagome hug herself and screamed...


	11. Chapter 11

Jerrico owns nothing

Xxxxx

Kagomes POV

I screamed and hit the floor, my arms wrapped around me. Trying to cover myself from the pain. It felt like someone was trying to push my hair back into my skull and rip the raw power that flowed through my blood. This happened every fifty years. When I would lose my powers and remain human for the night.

The first time was after Sango and Miroku's funeral.

The second time was the night I went to Asgard to see Thor and Loki.

The third time was when Shippo and I were about to enter battle

The fourth time it happened was when Sesshomaru and Shippo took me to France to see an opera.

Then the last time I was prepared.

Now I was lying on the floor, holding myself. The pain was dulling out by now.

Normal POV

Roughly three hours has passed and now a raven haired girl laid on the floor, her tanned skin was glowing with a light sheet of sweat. Slowly dazzling brown eyes opened and the girl moved her arms to help her got off the floor. With shaky legs, the human walked over to the bed and collapsed on its silky sheets. Closing her eyes, the human known as Kagome fell into a light slumber.

Xxxxx

Jerrico is sorry for the shortness. Jerrico Hopes you enjoy and thanks all who has reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

Nick Fury was standing outside of the door. The sun was up and shining and that meant he had his immortal back. The door creaked open slowly and the silver haired Kagome came out. She looked just about the same from the day before and her eyes had lost their shine.

"Welcome back." Nick said as the pair walked out towards the waiting car. Kagome nodded her head at him and thanked him when he opened her door. The drive back to head quarters was quick and Nick sighed when he saw Thor standing at the entry.

Kagome opened the door just as the car came to a stop and walked towards the God. Thor smiled sadly at her, as if he knew what had happened last night. "Your kit called for me during the night. I am to look over you as you stay with us." Thor said quietly as Kagome's eyes started to get their shine back.

"I miss him. I miss them both Thor. I feel our bonds and I want to find where they hide from me. However with my fate stays here and so must I. Thank you Thor. Now I would like to see your brother. Please take me to him." Kagome said just as Nick walked past them.

"Of course my Lady! Right this way!" Thor's voice boomed as they both walked to where the fallen prince was, taking about the old days.

XxxxX

Jerrico is sorry for the delay!

Jerrico thanks all of the reviewers!


	13. Chapter 13

Jerrico owns nothing.

Thank you for the reviews!

XxxxX

Kagome followed Thor as he went on about his endless battles and the great sadness that followed after her departure. Kagome listened to his words but couldn't help but think of the old days. When she was a human girl who loved a hayou, and mothered the little fox kit. Oh how she missed her brothers. Before she could continue her trip down memory lane, her own bright green eyes met venomous green. 'Loki…' Kagome thought sadly as she saw his human attire. He was wearing black jeans with a dark forest green shirt, with matching green shoes. His black hair was slicked back and his face freshly shaven.

"Brother! The priestess is back! She had changed into one of us! What wondrous news, am I not wrong?" Thor laughed out as she stepped up to his brother and placed a strong hand on his shoulder and smiled at his dear brother. "Indeed." Loki said, his British accent was clear and repressed memories rushed forward, making Loki take a deep breath.

_Memory_

_Slightly tanned skin glowed in the afternoon light as bright brown eyes were fixated on him, on Loki. She was lying on the lush green grass that covered the meadow up on a Japanese mountain near the House of the Western Moon. Her raven hair was scattered around her like ribbons and her simple silver and blue knee length kimono hugged her curvy body just right. To Loki, she was a goddess who had come to rest. _

_End of Memory_

Kagome smiled bitterly at the distant look in Loki's eyes as she used her hand to comb her silky silver hair and her bitterness turned into kindness as she looked at the two brothers standing side by side. "You know, the same old Kagome is still in me. Just because I have the mixed appearances of my brothers, does not mean I have completely changed." Kagome said before nodding to Thor and turned, walking away from the brothers. "You might feel the same way, Loki." Kagome said as she continued to walk, turning the corner and away from the gazes of the gods.

XxxxX

If anyone can guess the brothers, Jerrico will dedicate the next chapter to the first person to say!


	14. Chapter 14

Jerrico owns nothing.

This chapter is dedicated to EverRose808 for guessing correctly first and Kristina. .3 for explaining why. The brothers are Sesshomaru and Shippo!

XxxxX

Kagome laid on her bed as she looked up at the metal ceiling. It was times like these where she wished she kept hidden from the world and was placed next to Sesshomaru in his palace in Maikai. Slowly lazy green eyes closed and Kagome entered the dream world…

XxxxX

Loki sat on his bed as he glared at the metal wall before him. He knew deep down that Kagome was wrong. He hated his new side of her and wished deeply that she was just that human girl that traveled with her brothers across the realms.

XxxxX

Thor was thinking. Now this wasn't really his style and he would rather force Loki and Kagome to get along but that was not the right choice. No he needed to get them to trust each other and have Kagome show him that there is good left in his cold heart. Thor wished with all of his strength that they will both come to be friends.

XxxxX

Tony watched the three immortals with JARVAS and was surprised to say the least. His little obsession with the silver haired woman was slowly growing to the point where he ignored Pepper and work. He thought of Kagome every second he was awake and dreamed about her at night. Tony wished that she would realize that Tony was the right man for her.

XxxxX

Nick was at a loss here. He was reading files and doing paperwork when he came across a disturbing message. As of next month, the three immortals under his protection will face exile from earth. Thor would lose Jane, Kagome will lose her human family and Loki will probably face execution. Rubbing his face with a calloused hand, Nick looked at a silver cell phone that has collected dust on his desk. It seemed to be the time to call the group of people that his bosses had no control over. He really wished he didn't have to do this.

XxxxX

AN: Can anyone guess who Nick is going to call and who the group contains? (Hint: five person group!)


	15. AN!

Jerrico is pained to say that Jerrico may be on hold for a while. Its been about a month or more since Jerrico had uploaded anything.

Jerrico is going through some life changes and needs to wait about a month or less more to get situated. Thank you for all of the support and keep on the lookout for updates!

With much sadness,

Jerrico's Pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Jerrico owns nothing

XxxxX

Tony walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a delightful sight. Kagome was sitting on a chair next to Natasha and Thor. They seemed to be having a very important conversation, one Tony thought that needed to be a little less serious. "Good morning!" Tony called out, disturbing Thor in midsentence. Kagome's green eyes showed her displeasure and suddenly light up. Tony thought it was about him, preparing to say something romantic when he heard a throat clear. Turning around, to his surprise was Steve.

XxxxX

AN: Jerrico knows its short but its something. Jerrico has been very busy working six 12 hour days and is preparing to move to a different state. Needless to say updates will be few, but it's better than nothing!


End file.
